


Une nuit d'Arabie...

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Version alternative d'un passage de la fic Arabian Nights. Et si Cumore n'était pas intervenu ? Que se serait-il passé entre Flynn et Yuri ce soir-là ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit d'Arabie...

**Author's Note:**

> Avec l'accord de ma comparse Eliandre/elia-aelina, j'ai écris une version alternative pour le chapitre 6 de la fic Arabian Nights que vous pouvez, pour le moment, lire ici : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9760131/1/Arabian-Nights

* * *

_Ses yeux azur s'étaient fixés dans ceux onyx de son compagnon. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, ses prunelles semblaient resplendir, ses longs cheveux de jais étincelaient de multiples nuances chatoyantes et son visage était iridescent. Son ami n'avait pas changé d'apparence mais les dernières lueurs du jour paraissaient vouloir lui donner une magnificence irréelle et éthérée._

_Le prince ne sut ni comment, ni pourquoi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous les deux rapproché leur visage sans cesser de se contempler. Flynn avait laissé son instinct guider sa conduite plutôt que sa raison. Dans un état second, il avait fermé les yeux, ressentant le souffle chaud du brun quand…_

A l'instant où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de son ami au regard céruléen, Yuri eut comme l'impression de planer dans les airs. Jusqu'ici, il s'était demandé ce que cela pouvait bien avoir d'extraordinaire quand il entendait les filles qui gloussaient entre elles parce que l'une d'elles avait échangé son premier baiser avec celui qu'elle aimait. Ce sentiment de plénitude voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux de Blondie ? L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là.

Ce contact se rompit au bout de quelques secondes et, en croisant de ses yeux d'onyx ces orbes saphir qui se rouvraient à demi, le garçon des rues l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains venant s'agripper à cette cape élimée comme pour se raccrocher à cet inconnu, l'empêchant ainsi de le quitter dans les teintes chaudes du crépuscule. Cependant, la séparation ne sera pas pour tout de suite car le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et le tirait vers lui, faisant que la distance entre leurs corps s'était grandement réduite.

« Que faisons-nous au juste ? » lui demanda Blondie dans un souffle, son visage montrant ses hésitations.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Yuri avec un amusement qu'il avait du mal à contenir. « Une envie commune… »

« Oui… Quelque chose d'irrésistible. »

Un léger gémissement de Repede leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls en ces lieux. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le chien qui, voyant qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui, était en train de s'installer pour dormir, sa gueule grande ouverte sur un bâillement.

« Il faudrait que je m'en aille. » déclara l'inconnu aux yeux bleus avec regret. « Si je tarde de trop… »

Son invité ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, se mordant la lèvre, comme s'il craignait de trop en dire. Ceci rappela à Yuri les quelques observations qu'il avait faites sur son ami : très probablement un noble, un désir profond de changer les lois, une tendance à vouloir éviter les gardes… et un père malade ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, le jour où ils s'étaient disputés, c'était au moment où il avait parlé du sultan que le ton était monté. S'il devait combiner toutes ces informations ensemble… son instinct lui dirait qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de bien plus important que ce qu'il avait pu penser au départ.

Et en procédant rapidement par élimination, il réalisa que celui qu'il avait hébergé – ou involontairement caché – était très certainement le prince d'Agrabah ! Sauf que le voleur n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment il pouvait bien s'appeler…

« Je peux te raccompagner jusque chez toi si tu le souhaites. » proposa le garçon des rues, à la fois pour confirmer ses soupçons et dans l'espoir de retarder le moment de leur séparation.

« Non ! » s'exclama brusquement Blondie, sans savoir qu'il venait de corroborer les déductions de Yuri. « C'est mieux si je rentre seul, crois-moi. »

… Sauf que cela signifiait qu'ils auraient peu de chances de se revoir en étant aussi libres que maintenant. Si leurs chemins se recroisaient de nouveau – ce que le voleur espérait sincèrement –, cela ne sera plus pareil à cause du poids de cette différence sociale bien trop grande entre eux.

Il ne leur restait donc que cette nuit pour être ce qu'ils étaient actuellement… C'était assez égoïste dans un sens mais auraient-ils d'autres occasions comme celle-ci ?

« Reste encore cette nuit. » dit le garçon des rues, son ton s'étant involontairement fait implorant. « S'il te plait. »

Le regard azur revint se plonger dans le sien, brillant à la fois avec hésitation et passion. Il était évident qu'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre, lui aussi ayant probablement réalisé que leur prochaine rencontre ne leur permettra pas de satisfaire cet étrange désir qui les habitait.

« Juste cette nuit. » fit le prince avant de venir poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si leurs premiers baisers étaient impulsifs et emplis de ces sentiments dont le sens venait juste de leur apparaître, celui-ci était d'abord désespéré puis, quand leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent, c'était une curiosité, dictée par leurs instincts, qui se mit à parler. Le contact gagnait en intensité, leurs langues se rencontrant entre elles et permettant à l'un de pleinement apprécier la saveur de l'autre – son partenaire avait un goût très légèrement épicé avec une mince amertume qui n'était pas désagréable. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur… jusqu'au moment où l'air commença à manquer et qu'ils durent rompre le baiser.

La lumière déclinant de plus en plus, Yuri tira son ami vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les coussins mais, au lieu de s'y allonger pour dormir, il s'assit sur l'un d'eux et fut imité par le blond qui prit place très près de lui. Quand ce dernier se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, il l'arrêta en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Yuri. » dit le garçon des rues, son regard onyx ancré dans celui azur face à lui qui le fixait avec étonnement. « Je m'appelle Yuri. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement, passage où le voleur se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir donné cette information comme cela, sans trop réfléchir. Puis, quand il vit ces prunelles saphir s'adoucir et un sourire se montrer sur ce visage, il eut comme l'impression que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

« Flynn. » déclara le prince avant de lui caresser le visage d'une main. « Ravi de te connaître Yuri. »

« Le plaisir est partagé Flynn. » fit le garçon des rues avant d'esquisser une légère moue boudeuse. « Dommage que je n'ai plus de bonne excuse pour t'appeler Blondie. »

« Tant mieux car je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce surnom. »

Un léger rire leur échappa à tous les deux. Yuri fit mine d'aller embrasser de nouveau le blond puis, sans prévenir, il attrapa sa chemise et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les coussins, entraînant son ami avec lui qui se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le voleur noua ses bras derrière la nuque de celui aux yeux azur et leurs lèvres vinrent se rejoindre dans un baiser plus long que les précédents, langoureux et passionné. Une de ses mains vint s'égarer dans les courts cheveux blond cendré tandis qu'il sentait des doigts caresser son torse, lui arrachant des soupirs dès qu'il touchait une zone plus sensible qu'une autre.

Leur baiser touchant à sa fin, Flynn se releva légèrement et ôta sa cape, celle-ci devant certainement le gêner. Le garçon des rues, mué à la fois par l'envie et la curiosité, glissa une main sous la chemise de son partenaire, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher. Le prince, comprenant le message silencieux, enleva ce vêtement, montrant aux yeux onyx ce torse musclé qu'il ne pouvait parfaitement distinguer au vu du peu de lumière ambiante. Il lécha ses lèvres avec un désir qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher et il se redressa, posant ses mains sur ces épaules carrées que, jusqu'ici, il n'avait pu que deviner. Ses paumes caressèrent la peau découverte, effleurant chaque détail et mémorisant soigneusement ceux-ci – Yuri notait dans un coin de son esprit que tous deux n'étaient pas taillés de la même manière, Flynn étant un peu plus large d'épaules que lui et sa taille n'étant pas marquée.

Quand un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans les lieux, le voleur frissonna, ce qui n'échappa nullement à celui qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme son amant. Ce dernier se sépara temporairement de lui pour replacer le drap devant l'ouverture dans le mur, faisant qu'à présent, leurs yeux durent s'habituer à la pénombre. En tournant la tête sur le côté, le garçon des rues vit la silhouette de Repede s'éloigner vers les escaliers, probablement pour trouver un coin plus silencieux pour dormir.

« Je crois qu'on a chassé Repede. » fit remarquer Yuri, amusé.

« Il se sentait probablement de trop. » supposa Flynn en s'installant derrière lui.

C'était vrai qu'il y avait de quoi…

Le prince glissa ses mains sous son gilet avant de le lui retirer lentement, au point que le voleur s'en impatienta en jetant le vêtement au loin. Il colla son dos nu contre le torse derrière lui, lâchant un profond soupir de bonheur et d'extase quand il sentit la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Tandis qu'il se laissait aller à savourer ce contact ardent, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille, amplifiant le sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait.

« Tu n'as pas froid ? » lui demanda son amant avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Plus trop depuis qu'on est installés comme ça. » répondit Yuri en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Flynn.

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trop fait attention au parfum de son compagnon. Certes, avec leur duel, ils avaient beaucoup transpiré mais il aimait bien cette odeur, surtout les notes poivrées qu'il huma avec délice.

« Je ne pense que je sente très bon tu sais. » fit le prince sur un ton amusé. « Nous nous sommes bien dépensés tout à l'heure… »

« Pour avoir déjà eu un ou deux éléments de comparaisons, ton parfum est bien meilleur que celui d'un capitaine de la garde qui doit se baigner dans de l'Eau de Cologne tous les matins ! » répliqua le garçon des rues avant de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque du blond. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… »

Un rire échappa à son amant qui resserra un peu sa prise sur lui puis il vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. S'il faisait jour, Yuri était certain qu'il verrait le sourire bête qui lui barrait le visage mais là, le manque de luminosité faisait qu'ils devaient surtout se fier à leurs autres sens et, honnêtement, cela avait quelque chose de grisant. Cela changeait la façon de percevoir l'autre et il était curieux de découvrir encore d'autres sensations.

Au moment où son partenaire le tourna pour qu'il soit face à lui, il comprit que cette envie devait être partagée.

De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, adaptant leur position pour être plus à l'aise au point que le garçon des rues se retrouva assis sur les cuisses du prince, leurs corps très proches l'un de l'autre. Il sentit une main descendre le long de son dos avant de se glisser sous le tissu de son sarouel et d'attraper fermement sa fesse droite, lui arrachant un léger gémissement surpris ainsi qu'un mouvement du bassin qui fit qu'il se retrouva collé à celui de son amant. Sauf que ce contact eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux et de réaliser qu'il allait bientôt être temps d'envisager d'enlever le reste de leurs habits.

Cependant, Yuri appréhendait ce moment car s'il savait vaguement, via ce qu'il avait pu entendre dans les ruelles d'Agrabah, comment cela se passait avec une femme, il ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière procéder avec un homme…

« Tu veux continuer ? » lui demanda Flynn, le souffle court.

« Vu ce qu'on a entre les jambes, faudrait… » répondit le garçon des rues en reprenant sa respiration. « Le hic c'est que je ne vois pas trop quoi faire là. On est tous les deux des hommes donc… »

« Cela ne signifie pas qu'il nous est impossible de poursuivre. »

Le voleur admit que son amant n'avait pas tort. En y repensant, ils étaient équipés de la même manière à cet endroit-là donc il y avait au moins une chose que chacun devait savoir faire.

Handicapés par le manque de visibilité, ils jugèrent plus prudent d'enlever eux-mêmes le reste de leurs habits, les laissant dans un coin où ils ne risquaient pas de les gêner. Si l'un d'eux avait un quelconque malaise à être vu nu, dans cette pénombre, il n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être. Leurs mains et leurs oreilles étaient devenues leurs yeux, ce qui ne posait guère de soucis tant qu'ils restaient à proximité l'un de l'autre.

A tâtons, ils se retrouvèrent, pas forcément exactement comme quand ils s'étaient séparés, puis ils reprirent leur étreinte là où elle s'était arrêtée. Les barrières de tissus s'étant envolées, chacun sentait parfaitement les mains de l'autre sur son corps.

Les doigts de Yuri descendirent lentement le long du torse de son partenaire, prenant parfois quelques détours quand il rencontrait une texture de peau différente qui correspondait très probablement à une cicatrice. Lorsqu'il atteignit les hanches, il hésita un peu puis, dans une lente caresse qui fit s'accélérer le souffle de Flynn, il glissa ses doigts jusqu'à son entrejambe, effleurant de son index le membre tendu tout en savourant les réactions de son amant.

Le garçon des rues embrassa de nouveau le prince… et il prit son sexe dressé dans sa main, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris puis commença à le masturber. Des grognements appréciateurs s'échappaient des lèvres du noble ainsi que des soupirs d'extase tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la longue chevelure sombre.

« Plus vite ! » souffla-t-il à son amant qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter.

Quelques mouvements de bassin accompagnaient les gestes du voleur et, alors que leurs lèvres s'étaient de nouveau rencontrées, le prince atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri étouffé, son sperme se répandant entre leurs corps avant que, épuisé, il ne pose sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon des rues.

Yuri laissa son ami reprendre son souffle quelques instants et, sans prévenir, il se retrouva allongé sur les coussins, Flynn au-dessus de lui. Sans avoir le temps de répliquer, il sentait la bouche chaude de son amant se poser à la jonction de son épaule avec sa nuque, lui arrachant un profond soupir appréciateur. Puis ces lèvres descendirent, touchant parfois des zones plus sensibles de son torse jusqu'à atteindre cette partie négligée de son corps au point qu'elle commençait à en devenir douloureuse… et lui faire pousser un cri d'extase face à ce contact ardent.

-§-

Quand il ouvrit les yeux au lever du jour, Yuri constata avec regret que Flynn n'était plus là. Son ami l'avait prévenu qu'il partirait au plus tard très tôt le matin, ce qui avait certainement été le cas. Les réminiscences de leur dernière nuit ensemble se faisaient encore sentir : les caresses tendres, les mains exploratrices, les bouches chaudes, les soupirs… Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise entre eux car le prince d'Agrabah était destiné à devenir sultan et le peuple avait hâte de le voir épouser une femme digne de lui.

C'était complètement injuste mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

En voulant se lever, le garçon des rues réalisa que son corps nu était recouvert par la cape élimée que son invité portait depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la porter à son visage et d'en respirer l'odeur du blond, encore très présente dessus.

Il finit par se faire violence, chassant de son esprit les images de ces quelques jours passés avec cet homme auquel il s'était attaché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il se répéta intérieurement qu'il devait se concentrer sur comment se nourrir aujourd'hui et non revoir encore et encore dans sa tête tous les endroits où ces lèvres étaient venues se poser, rougissant quand il repensa à l'un d'eux en particulier.

Il se donna une bonne claque mentale et enfila rapidement son gilet et son sarouel avant de se tourner vers Re… mais où était Repede ? Habituellement, il était toujours là quand il se réveillait. Avait-il raccompagné Flynn jusqu'au palais pendant qu'il dormait ? C'était probable et dans ce cas, son fidèle compagnon devait être sur le chemin du retour.

Yuri descendit les marches, se baissant pour éviter les poutres et arriva jusqu'en bas… où il eut la surprise de trouver son ami à quatre pattes qui toisait du regard Raven, le type louche de l'autre jour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici le vieux ? » demanda le garçon des rues, particulièrement méfiant vu qu'il n'avait indiqué à presque personne où il vivait.

« Je t'attendais gamin. » répondit son aîné avec un sourire en coin qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. « On m'a raconté des trucs très intéressants à ton sujet et je me suis dit que tu serais peut-être apte à me filer un p'tit coup de main. »

« Aucune chance que je t'aide dans tes magouilles… »

« Oh, quel dommage ! Moi qui connais un bon moyen pour rentrer au palais sans être vu… »

Cette phrase piqua fortement l'intérêt du jeune homme… ce qui, il l'avait vu, n'avait pas du tout échappé à son interlocuteur.

« J'avais donc bon. » fit le plus âgé en se grattant le menton. « C'est pas évident d'être ami avec un prince quand on est un voleur, encore moins quand on en est amoureux. »

Le cœur de Yuri se serra fortement à cette phrase. Comment ce type avait-il découvert cela ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux le vieux ? » demanda le plus jeune, intérieurement paniqué à l'idée que l'on se serve de cette nuit passionnée contre Flynn.

« Quelque chose que je ne peux pas récupérer moi-même. » répondit Raven en s'étirant. « En échange, je garderai ton petit secret et je te montrerai le passage secret qui mène au palais. Marché conclu, Yuri ? »

Le garçon des rues ne prit que peu de temps pour réfléchir car il le savait très bien : il était coincé.

« Marché conclu. »


End file.
